Moments
by Imranist-Girl
Summary: Um..Hello? I'm new here :) Actually I want to have your precious reviews I'm going to post a story- Includes little Rajvi cause I like them If you people think Such way of story will work on then *party time*.. Anyways give it a look !


It had been a while since she had seen HIM ..God why was she even thinking about the person she hated or Ok she pretended to hate ..

She accepted he always had that sensantional kind of effect on her\

but 'ugh'said, Roma as she hit her forhead for even thinking about HIM ..

DON, roma said below her voice

She moved out of her apartment for some much needed fresh air

'hey roma' shouted purvi with her perfect smile

'hey purvi .. hey rajat'as she saw rajvi waving from a distance

she has always adored them as a pair they look aw-so-perfect with eachother

''helloo? roma?' and roma came out of her thoughts as purvi waved her hands infront of her eyes!

''o sorry,i was just...

'no problem .. we were going for a walk .. want to join us ? 'rajat asked her with smiling face

'Um no you guys carry on' i just have some work '

... And rajvi talking and blushing went away from her sight

Roma Sighed she silently prayed to get someone like Rajat to make her life beautiful

she laughed at her thoughts and walked down the lane with a constant smile

'Ugh these bloody TV shows' she hates them they always make her feel worse

'i'm never going to watch them again'

Roma wasn't like this usually but today she felt different she couldn' t stop thinking about HIM

She missed him since he left her to die

she felt sad and wished he was there with her .. she never knew what always kept her after Don but..

Her thoughts hauled as she smelled that'Scent'

'NO NO NO' I have to stop it ! He is not around here ... Shouted Roma

''I'm here my wild ...'' her heart stopped a beat no this could be her worst nightmare she was imagning him or was he actually THERE?

she saw a figure entering in her apartment with a smirk!

What is happening... roma went clueless ..

''HEY'' he whispered as he stepped closer to roma

she could see him clear now he was standing inch away from her

''Don'' roma said with almost fainted voice

and she lost her sorts in His arms

roma woke up , was that all her dream ? she questioned herself ?

then .. she saw him standing near chair with his Cigar in his hands and his gaze was fixed on her

he was actually there in her flat next to her with his ''that killing smirk''

roma stood up in shock from couch

''Don what do you think you are doing here''?

roma said with straight face

he started to move towards here and her hearted started racing

thousands of thoughts came in her mind

''why was he here?'' '' what are his plans?'' '' is he here to kill...me?''

she regained her mind And took her gun out from her near drawer and pointed towards him..

''stay away from me'' Roma Warned him

''AHH.. roma your threats..you know you attract me with them.'' and he gave his usual smirk while blowing cigar smoke on her face ..

roma went blank and rushed to open her door but to her bad luck that was locked

'' roma you know ...you know that won't help''

she knew that wherever he went he had his control over everything '

so that means she is locked in her own apartment with the sinful criminal ?

''NO Don.. get out or get me out ..'' roma hissed

''Roma.. '' Don said as he suddenly grabbed her and pinned her to the door

''what are you here for?''

'for you'

Her heart beated even fast and he said that he was there for her? why? no roma you won't fall for his trap again..he is a con-man..he is going to use me again for his purpose

''I won't let you use me this time Don'' back off' and she kicked him ...OUCH..

''Roma..'' don said in his don-ish style

''You can't hurt me you know that '' and he moved a hair flick from her creamy face

''Did you miss me ?'' he said still being so close to her

''What'' roma said bluntly.. whats going on with me he is here near me all of the sudden and asking me that did i miss him or not ? is this a dream or she has gone mad ...

''Should i repeat myself babes''? Don said moving his lips near to her ear

-Don had always something for roma in his heart no he didn't had a heart but roma was part of him every now and then.. both of them couldn't deny the wramth they felt around each other but he couldn't...they couldn't be with eachother but he was there near her warm wax body -

'' Get off me don i hate you'' Roma protested but in vain

''AHH roma you know i don't like it when you do this..(pause) protest me when you know you can't'' he said with husky voice she could sense a different kind of lust in his voice

BEEP-BEEP!

''fu..'' don slammed his hand on door and looked straight into her eyes

''You are not going to pick that up roma'' he ordered

''I Will' Roma said with fire in her eyes and voice and pushed don aside with all her force she might not be a regular cop now but she had that training-

she reached to her cell..

she saw the caller id 'Arjun' roma said with loud voice .. she wanted him to hear her this time

Don turned back and looked the excited expression on her face and that was for someone else ..he tired to act gentle and waited... atleast he tried to..

''Put that on loud speaker'' don said with straight face and commanding voice..

she obeyed him

'' How are you darling''?

''Perfect, Arjun.''

''Roma i feel like hugging you right now ''

''Arjun..''

Roma blushed and quickly looked towards don ..he made his hands into fist..

was he jealous ?`-thought rushed through roma's mind

''Are you there roma?''arjun almost shouted by other side

''Ah yes.!''

''Bad time.. I have to go now..I will talk to you later''

''Hmm''

''Listen.. I love you''

`-Sudden current passed into don's body did that bloody ***** said I love you to his possesion..Yes he always considered Roma as his possesion and nobody messes with don's thing ever! Don gritted his teeths in anger.. as roma watched him from side of her eyes she guessed he was Angry Now!

''Arjun...I love you too''Roma confessed looking straight towards Don while he gave her his so-cool-look that sent shiver in her body~

she hadn't kept the mobile down yet.. that don snatched it and broke it !

''How dare you/'' roma said in shock due to his sudden reaction

He pulled her towards his hard chest she was in his arms...she felt like fainting .. His Scent was driving her mad`

''Don leave me or else''

"O shut up! Roma'' Don roared angerly

She felt scared for a moment but this wasn't new to her

''So arjun hmm?'' he said while scanning her face really closely ..holding her tight!

''What''

''You are in a relationship with that rascal'' Don laughed ... the first after he broke in her apartment which was more like a cage now

''Hold your tongue.. Roma passed him shooting glance.. ''

He l..lov..es me and we plan to get 'married' soon'' Roma said with bit hesitation because being so close to him.. to DON.. she had always lost her senses and landed up in trouble most of the times but this time things were different-

''No no.. don't shout babes because of that ras..arjun''

''That's better''

''So whats up between you too'' he said looking into her deep brown eyes as the her words 'plan to get married' echoed in his mind was that son of ... going to marry his girl and have her.. No possible way Don decided!

''None of your bussiness.. leave me or i will scream'' she knew this wasn't going to work but she wanted to try ..atleast..

he hated that arrogant attitude by her .. he was burning with the fire and she was adding up fuel...

-They were near to the door still-

Don pushed her towards the nearby wall and literally emerged himself into her.. Roma felt lack of air around her.. I am going to die - she thought!-

''You don't reply this to Don.. My wild cat'' he said while watching her trembling lips

''I missed you Roma.. I did... he said almost suddenly

-Did he actually said that.. he missed her.. roma went blank.. he felt the same way she did after their last meeting..-

Tears came into Roma's eyes as she remembered him leaving her alone to die and when she recovered she found out he had gone ...away..

Don didn't expect tears in his cat's eyes!-

''Roma i know you missed me too.. that's why i'm here ...to have Our.. Moments..Don said with a deep voice..

-What did he meant by our moments was he going too..- roma stopped herself from thinking something that wasn't going to happen!

they could hear eachother's heartbeat very clearly and roma's heart was beating...racing..accelerating...Don stood really closed to her as he put one of his hand on her already blushing-burning-red cheeks and caressed them! she felt like melting that second-

''D..o..n lea..ve" Roma was on edge of tears flowing out of her eyes

'' I never wanted to leave you roma that day when that bullet hit you but i had to...to save you ... and me .. '' Don said with a glimpse of guilt in his voice

-Did he actually gave her explanation.. did he.. -

Her heart stopped as he brushed away a tear from her cheeks!

She had to stop him-

''Don listen! I'm not getting into your talks this time .. just move away you are suffocating me ''roma suddenly shouted as another thought grew in her mind .. She was almost about to kill him with her glance

''I'm trying to be polite and you are...''Don shouted ''Anyway.. you get punishment for this attiude babes''

''You are going to kill me '' roma said quickly with no sense

''No something even better'' Don whispered as he Kissed away her tears from her righ cheeks!

She Was Burning with that slight touch of his lips on her cheeks.. everything around roma got blurred except for him and his ever charming Don-ish Face

He kissed her other cheek '' these kisses were for leaving you alone that day.'' he didn't want her to remember that day but he had to kiss her as she was so deadly close to him and he couldn't control himself and he had to repent this way or that..

Roma tried to move or protest but stopped as Don said with fainting voice''Don't even try''

And he kissed her ear ... Roma wasn't able to take it anymore .. She needed him...or air.. else she will probably die ..

''This for being so rude to me always ...''

He kissed her other ear

''This for never being easy when you know how badly i need you...''

''What the..." roma said in her sub-concious mind

She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to .. but she didn't wanted to stop him for this time...

''This for showing me you gun and threats every now and then'' he said as he kisssed her nose very softly and lovingly

''Don let me .. go..'' roma said as she felt something happening inside her stomach!?Those kisses actually made her feel *butterflies in her stomach or the entire zoo*

''SHH! '' he kept his finger on her almost dried lips and move his other hand on waist pulling her even more close.. there was literally no gap between them -

Roma body parts had stopped working .. she went numb as she found him KISSING HER! His lips were on her lips !

DON IS Kissing me! a sudden shiver went thru her spine

He kissed her so passionately . he wanted to remove all guilt .. frustration..passion...jealousy.. anger by that KISS

She responded back!

There was more flame in their hearts burning to extent of infinite passion than candles in that apartment!

''This..was...for .. making me angry..making me wait..and Jealous'' Don said while panting as they broke apart for having sufficient oxygen

''Jealous of..." Roma to speak with ease

''That rascal Arjun''

That caused roma to smile ..was he jealous of some other man claiming her or confessing love to her.

He loved that smile .. Suddenly everything betweent hem started to be normal..

And she felt his wet lips on her forhead ..

Roma closed her eyes to feel that moment of love .. to feel 'their moment' of love

"And this was for '' Roma asked him almost immediately

Don smiled and sighed.. She felt his warm breath on her nose! God this man has driven me crazy .''roma's mind passed a message

''I ... Lov...''Don tried to say but failed ''For being my Jungli Billi '' he said with a such voice that caused roma to fear she sensed the Old Don around her but with a lust...

He took her in his embrace and their hugged seemed to be never ending until she felt his grip losening..- was he going away from her?-

She opened her eyes as saw a retreating figure going out of the apartment- he was leaving her again -

Roma looked up and she heard him saying ''I'm going to keep these momenTS...ahan! ''Our moments'' save''..

She collapsed on the floor.. she wanted to stop him but she knew she would fail!

"I love you Don'' Roma screamed it for the time first as the past few events got settled in her mind

'' I Love Wild Cats'' She heard a voice .. a fimiliar one..

Roma smiled as she knew she would have to survive with ''Their moments'' until he comes up to leave her again-

Roma needed a nap as soon as possible.. she laid down .. a sudden flashblack came in her mind causing her whole body to shiver..

She then recalled Purvi telling her '' Enjoy the time before it goes away... everyone gets their part of love.. by hook or by crook''

''Indeed''.. ''That rascal..'' roma hit her self ''Arjun needs to know a few things-a few things''

Roma slept with keeping All 'Moments' alive in her forever! She had a smile and peacful mind she didn't know why! She was goint to wait for long ... for next moments...'


End file.
